Whispers of the Heart
by forevershipper
Summary: From the moment he met her in that bar, Killian was undeniably attracted to Emma. As the two grow closer, demons from the past threaten to tear them apart as they struggle to achieve their dreams in a story of love, death, and sacrifice. (AU Lieutenant Duckling).
1. First Meeting

New Story!

I hope you enjoy! I don't own Once upon a time or any characters mentioned- although I wish I did :D

Remember: It takes hours to make, minutes to read, and seconds to review. Please review.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Put your filthy hands on my ass again and I'll break it!"

Killian stopped mid drink and turned to see one of the bar's waitresses twisting the arm of a man who looked roughly twice her size. He watched in amusement as she forced him off his seat and and leaned up to whisper something into the man's ear, hiking his arm up higher and causing the man to gasp. The man's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. The blonde waitress released him and he scrambled out of the bar.

"What are you looking at?" The girl snapped at the onlookers. "You want some too?" The men quickly busied themselves back to drinking their alcohol. _Ooh, she's a tough lass,_ he thought smirking. He took a swig as she walked away and he couldn't help but admire the way she held her head up high, as if she were royalty.

Killian put down his drink to get a better look at her as she passed by him. She had no name tag on her, but could tell she was probably around eighteen, her blonde hair tied up in a sloppy bun, tee shirt hugging her every curve dipping down to show some cleavage, and a short skirt revealed long toned legs. But what surprised him the most were her eyes. Her deep green eyes exposed she someone who was hurt, broken, and abandoned. Like him. _What could have possibly happened to hurt someone so young?_

"Hey sweetheart," a man with a heavy mustache next to him beckoned her over. The blonde stopped and plastered a fake smile at him.

"What can I get you?" The man grinned and grabbed her wrist.

"How about you for the night?" She immediately recoiled and snatched her hand back, disgust written all over her face.

"Yeah, not going to happen. Now if you don't want anything, I have to get back to work." She turned to leave, but the man grabbed her again.

"I'll pay very nicely if you're good." The girl twisted in his grasp.

"I don't want your disgusting money! Lemme go!" He pulled her closer.

"Aww, no need to be shy. What'd ya say?"

"No!"

Killian slammed his cup down, hearing enough. He got up and pulled the blonde away from the creep, shoving her behind him as she squeaked in surprise.

"You heard the lady, she said no. It's bad form not to listen." The mustached man sneered.

"That's what all whores say. They say no, but they actually want it, don't you babe?" She pushed him aside, her face a shade of red, and Killian almost felt bad for the that poor soul. Her fist came fast, hitting him straight in the jaw and the man crumpled to the floor. _Impressive._

"Douche."

"I don't know about you, love, but I could think of worse things to call scum like him," he said shaking his head at the man. She frowned.

"No, I was talking about you." He turned to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Excuse me?" She crossed her arms.

"I can take care of myself. You didn't have to butt in and play hero." His lips turned upwards a little at her fiery attitude. It was actually kind of cute.

"A simple thank you would suffice." She scrunched up her face and sighed.

"Ugh...I guess. Th-"

"Swan!" They both turned to see the bar's owner, a short bearded, very angry looking man coming toward them. She stepped back.

"..shit." She stood in front of the man lying on the floor, trying to hide him. "Grumpy, er..Leroy! What are you doing out here?" She smiled wide.

"Cut the crap, Swan. I heard you were causing trouble..again! How many guys did you knock out today?" Killian tilted his head at her oddly amused.

"You beat men up on a daily basis?" She glared at him before turning back to Leroy.

"I didn't have choice! He was all over me." She gave him a sideways glance. "Help me out here," she whispered.

"Lass is right," he found himself quickly defending her, "Tried to force himself on her after she said no. Bad form indeed." Leroy sighed and ran a hand through his face.

"Swan, you know how much I care about you, taking you in after your parents left," he saw her stiffen. "I'll let it slide today, but no more! I can't keep losing customers." She looked down.

"Sorry, it won't happen again."

"I'll be watching," he warned, "now get out there. You got people to serve." She nodded and began to walk away, but turned to look back at Killian. He gave her a reassuring smile and she gave a small one in return. _Swan, huh?_ He thought as he sat back down, _quite the lovely name._

* * *

Killian sat there until the bar was about to close. All of the customers and most of the staff had already left.

"Lock all the doors when you're done," he heard Leroy instruct to the blonde.

"I _know_," she dragged out the word, "I've done it, like a million times." Leroy 'humphed' and walked out the door, completely ignoring that he was still sitting there. As she wiped the counters, he walked up to her.

"So, Swan," he drawled out behind her. She jumped and turned around holding up the rag as a weapon. "Ease up lass, its only me." She huffed putting the rag down.

"What are you still doing here? We're closed..." She suddenly paled. "Please don't tell me you need a place to stay. I can't. I once let a hobo stay here and he stole nearly everything we had. Leroy chewed me out _good_. Sorry." Killian stared at her. And for the first time since Milah died, he laughed. She stood confused as he leaned against the table for support. _How could a girl he just met make him feel like this already?_

"You're bloody amazing, you know that?" He said once he regained his breath. She stared at him. "No love, I only wanted to know what your name was." She narrowed her eyes as she decided whether or not to.

"Emma. Emma Swan," she finally said. He took her hand and brushed his lips over her knuckles.

"Killian Jones." She quickly withdrew her hand as if she had just touched fire.

"Who even does that anymore?" She asked clutching her hands against her chest.

"A gentleman."

"Oh, so now you're a gentleman?" She scoffed. He smirked.

"I'm always a gentleman. I saved you didn't I?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"About that, I still owe you a thank you," she said. He scratched the back of his ear, a habit of his.

"Um...perhaps some gratitude is in order now," he said tapping his lips and grinning up at her. The action surprised him as much it did to her. He hadn't flirted in a long time, but something about Emma just made it so easy to do so, that he couldn't help himself. She hooked his arm and led him to the door.

"Good bye, Jones," she said opening it for him, her eyes now shining with hidden laughter.

"Good night, Swan," he nodded at her, still grinning. "Maybe next time..?" He bit his lip. She shook her head, smiling.

"In your dreams." He certainly hoped so.

* * *

Review?


	2. Books and Blue Eyes

Hi all, new chapter!

For the sake of the story, Milah is mentioned and Emma has recently given birth to Henry. I only added "lieutenant duckling" to the story because this takes place when they're younger.

Remember: It takes hours to make, minutes to read, and seconds to review. Please review!

I do not own Once Upon a Time or any characters mentioned.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Granny can you take care of Henry for the day?" Emma said patting her son's back. It had already been a month since she had given birth and he was the sweetest kid she could hope for. The older lady sighed but broke out into a smile as she was handed the boy.

"Of course. Where are you going?" Emma slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"Library. Gotta study." Emma brushed a kiss on Henry's forehead and left the apartment she was sharing with her roommate, Ruby. Occasionally, her grandmother would come over and take care of Henry. It wasn't home, but probably the closest she would ever get to one.

* * *

Writing furiously on a sheet of paper as she pored over the heavy medical books laid out in front of her, Emma's mind began to wander back to last night. Emma was definitely not the swooning type, but damn she had to admit that man- _Killian_ was hot! She absently rubbed her knuckles where his lips had been and smiled. He seemed like something straight out of a dream, with his accent, that smile, his tousled black hair, and those eyes. His oh so blue eyes that rivaled against the ocean and- She jolted when she realized what she was doing. _Ugh, no time for daydreaming Emma, and especially not on men! These notes won't write themselves!_ She picked her pen up and began to scribble wildly, flipping the pages of the books and muttering to herself.

"So the warrior princess is also a bookworm? You're just full of surprises aren't you?" Her pen clattered down on to the table as she quickly looked up. Standing in front of her with a wide grin on his face was Killian in all his beautiful glory.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she blurted out. She mentally cringed, _why do I always react to people like this?_ He raised his eyebrows, yet another thing about him that intrigued her, the way they _moved._

"Well Swan, if you must know, I'm here for studying, which I assume you are doing as well." He motioned to the seat across from her. "Mind if I sit with you?" _No, no, no, tell him there's no room. Men like him are nothing but trouble. All charming at first and then ditch you behind._

"Sure," she said moving moving her books. _Damn it Emma! _He grinned and spread out a couple of books that he was carrying. She went back to writing, but at the corners of her eyes saw him pick up one of her books to read the cover.

"'Atlas of Human Anatomy'?" he read. Her eyes found his. "Doctor?" he guessed.

"So what?" she asked defensively snatching the book back. "You don't think I can do it?" He looked taken aback.

"I meant no such thing." _Why does he talk like that? So formal!_ "Merely curious is all." He rested his chin in his hands and his beautiful blue eyes studied her as she continued to work.

"What?" she demanded putting down her pen when she couldn't ignore Killian's stare any longer.

"Why a doctor?"

"Why not?"

"Well you clearly seem motivated so either you are doing this by choice or to please someone." When she didn't say anything, he continued. "Parents most likely..." he said cautiously watching her and she willed herself not to move, "though you're a bit too young doing it for a child-" Her jaw clenched, another person thinking she couldn't do it!

"And what if it was for a child?" she interrupted angrily. "I'm tired of people telling me what I can and can't do!"

"You have a child?" he asked eyes going wide._ Shit, did she say that?_ "How-" She held up her hand.

"Woah, sorry buddy. I don't do back stories." Her stomach clenched when he gave her smile as if he had a secret. _This can't be good._

"That's fine, I don't need you to share. You're something of an open book." Emma's jaw dropped. If there was one thing she was good at, it was hiding her emotions. And this man she just met yesterday claims that he can read her.

"Am I?" she ventured. _Show me what you got. _Her work was all but forgotten now.

"Aye. Given that you have already told me about your child, you're motivated in becoming a doctor to support him. Because you don't want to abandon him the way you were abandoned." She swallowed at the precision of his words. _Who is this guy?_ Hell, she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction that he was right.

"Who says I was abandoned?" she asked coolly. His smile disappeared.

"I've spent quite a while helping in an orphanage and I've seen the children there. They all share the same look in their eyes...the look you get when you've been left alone. You had the same look in your eyes when I first saw you." Emma looked straight into Killian's eyes. His blue pierced into her green ones as if he saw deep inside her, but she also saw the pain of being abandoned in his eyes as well. She quickly pressed her lips together so they wouldn't quiver. He must have seen her do so because he reached out and grasped her hand.

"Love has been all too rare in your life," he whispered. The contact made her shiver and she pulled her hand back.

"No, I have my son and he's all I need. I don't need parents, a man, or anyone." She got up, trembling, gathered her books and papers and walked away, and she could feel those blue eyes of his watching her.

When she had gotten a safe distance away from the library she stopped and clenched the hand that he touched into a fist._ He only wanted to make me feel better,_ she told herself,_ So he knows some stuff about me, big deal. Doesn't mean he likes you and you certainly don't like him_. She placed the fist over her chest. _So why is my heart beating so fast?_

* * *

Review?


	3. Questions

Hi again! So sorry for posting this chapter so late.

In between all my other fanfics and life, this story may be a little neglected for a while :(

But to all those who read, faved, followed, and/or reviewed...THANKS A LOT!

Remember: it takes hours to make, minutes to read, and seconds to review. Please review!

* * *

Chapter 3

Killian shoved his hands in his pockets as The Rabbit Hole, the bar where Emma served at came into view. He cautiously stepped inside and sat down at a table near the window and sighed. He was an idiot. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut? He remembered how her lip quivered, the way her eyes widened in shock, how she trembled as she tried to get away from him. They had just met and the first thing he said to her was that she was abandoned? _You really know how to charm a lady don't you, Jones?_

"What can I get you?" A female's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked up, only to be disappointed it wasn't Emma.

"Do me a favor lass, and get Swan for me?" The waitress smiled and leaned in close, giving him a generous view of her chest.

"You don't need her," she whispered huskily, "Why don't me let me take care of you?" He scooted back in his seat.

"I'm afraid you must have misunderstood me, lass. I only wish to speak to her." The waitress stood back up, frowning.

"Fine," she huffed away. Killian sat staring at her retreating figure until he heard footsteps approaching.

"Hey, um Jane said you wanted to talk to me- you!"

"Swan," he grinned up at the blonde, but it was hard to with the glare she was giving him.

"What do you want?" she said angrily, "Come to read me some more? Well, I got news for you-" She stepped back about to leave, but he jumped up and said,

"No, Swan I came to apologize." She stared at him in surprise. "Sit?" Emma eyed him, but slid into the seat across from him. "I didn't realize the consequences of my words. Forgive me, it was rude of me to say such things." She looked down and sighed.

"It's kinda my fault, too. I led you on." She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "Apology accepted." He smiled back and leaned back in his seat.

"Since I asked you about your past, it's only fair that you ask about mine."

"What...no, you don't, really, um have to-" He chuckled as she scrambled to refuse his offer, she looked quite adorable blushing like that.

"I insist." She stopped talking and chewed on her lip.

"Okay then...What were you studying when we were at the library?" she finally blurted out.

"Oh, I'm studying to be a lawyer." Her eyes widened.

"Really? Must be hard." He shrugged.

"I'm willing to do the work that is necessary. It's most likely just as hard training to be a doctor."

"Then you must be doing it for your family, too?" _Family._ The word made his stomach twist. He hastily cleared his throat.

"Actually, no. I'm just trying to do something with my life." She tilted her head has she took in his answer.

"Swan! Where the hell are you?!" The two jumped at the gruff voice that pierced the air.

"Crap! Leroy's definitely gonna fire me if he sees me right now!" She quickly stood and smoothed her skirt down and picked up her order pad. "Sorry, I gotta go.." He grabbed her wrist before she could leave a jolt ran through him and Emma must have felt the same because she turned toward him, her green eyes wide. He quickly dropped her hand.

"Ah, I would love to continue this some other time. Preferably over a drink?" Killian held his breath as he saw her hesitate. "Just a drink, love. I'm always the gentleman remember?"

"Tomorrow. Pick me up at seven," she said finally as she scribbled something down on her pad.

"As you wish," he smirked and she rolled her eyes. She ripped the paper out and handed it to him.

"You got yourself a date." As she walked down, Killian looked at the piece of paper and saw that she had given him her address. He stuffed the paper in his pocket and left the bar, not caring if anyone saw him grinning like a bloody idiot.

* * *

Review?


End file.
